


Lost in Translation

by bisexualnikiforov



Series: How to Make Boys-Next-Door out of Assholes [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Misunderstandings, Pining, it ends happy don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualnikiforov/pseuds/bisexualnikiforov
Summary: Victor has no idea what Yuuri said at the press conference in Japan.  He loves Yuuri anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri on Ice or any affiliated characters. If I did, Victuri would be canon.

Victor wondered what Yuuri had said during his press conference that had left his family and friends – particularly Yuuko and Minako – in such a sulky state. While Victor didn’t understand more than a couple of phrases in Japanese that he’d picked up during his time in Hasetsu, he knew that Yuuri’s speech had been full of confidence and passion that Victor rarely saw from him. If he hadn’t been so distracted by the hideous combination of a pale blue tie and a white shirt, Victor might have even felt moved by the speech despite the language barrier. There was simply something different about this speech that was lacking in what Victor and Yuuri had gone over beforehand, something so much more engaging.

“Well I hope you’re happy, Victor,” Yuuko half complained.

Victor cocked his head, slightly confused. “Of course I’m happy. Yuuri seemed quite confident in whatever he was saying.”

Yuuko raised an eyebrow. “So you didn’t understand anything Yuuri said?”

“A couple of words here and there. He was talking about his theme, yeah?” Victor felt a small surge of pride thinking of how Yuuri’s on-ice presence transformed once he’d come up with “on love” as his theme. Of course, someone as kind and honest as Yuuri would have no problem embodying love itself, baring every ounce of every aspect of his emotions for an entranced audience.

Yuuko suppressed a laugh, but a smile crept into the corners of her mouth. “Yeah, he was talking all about love and his inspiration.”

Victor felt as if he were missing some joke, but decided to shrug it off. He could always ask Yuuri later. After all, he and Yuuri had made tremendous strides in their closeness over the past months. Victor was sure that Yuuri would tell him just about anything now.

This closeness, though, had come with unexpected consequences. Victor had only expected to learn how to be a better coach to Yuuri. He hadn’t expected to fall for him. Sure, he’d been attracted to Yuuri from the beginning, but attraction grew into infatuation grew into love. Victor had never been in love before, or at least he didn’t think he had, because no one he ever dated compared to Yuuri. For the first time in his life, Victor had found someone who made him want to be a better person. Now he didn’t think he could go back to being the person he used to be.

“I’m back,” Yuuri called as he entered the inn, pulling Victor out of his introspections. Yuuri sat down beside Victor, a grin on his face. “Did you see the press conference?”

“Of course I did. What kind of coach would I be if I didn’t?” Victor answered, feigning offense. “Your stage presence was fantastic,” Victor continued, his tone returning to normal. “I’m really proud of you.”

“But you didn’t even understand what I said,” Yuuri huffed. “Did anyone translate it for you?”

“Stage presence is universal. It has no language. And no, no one translated it for me. Why? Did you go off script or something?”

Yuuri blushed but said nothing.

“You did, didn’t you?” Yuuri only blushed further. “Why are you blushing? Did you say something embarrassing?” Yuuri’s silence continued. “You finally admitted to having feelings for Minako, didn’t you?”

“Of course not,” Yuuri corrected him. “How many times do I have to tell you I don’t have feelings for her?”

Victor chuckled. “I’ll stop when you stop having such a funny reaction to it.”

“You’re the worst,” Yuuri sighed dramatically.

“But that’s why you love me.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and his cheeks went deep red with embarrassment, and Victor started to worry that maybe this was the time he finally went too far in his teasing. He hadn’t seen Yuuri get so flushed since before their little heart-to-heart at the beach.

“So you did understand my speech,” Yuuri said, face still red.

Victor blinked a few times, not following. “No? I think I understood maybe half a dozen words overall.”

“But you know I love you.”

Victor thought his heart might stop beating. He had banished all thoughts of Yuuri returning his feelings after his rather callous rejection on the beach. “You do?” Victor had never heard his own voice sound so uneven.

“Of course I do. I confessed my love to you in front of all of Japan today.” Yuuri’s confidence seemed to build as he continued speaking. “I thought someone would translate it or maybe you would be able to understand that part of the speech because I was too nervous to say it to you face-to-face. And it was so eloquent during the press conference, too. I feel so clumsy saying it to you now.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Victor told him, inching closer until there was barely space at all between them. “I like this version better. And I’m glad you’ve finally decided to return my feelings.”

Victor kissed Yuuri. It was clumsy and awkward and shy. He could feel the heat emanating from Yuuri’s blushing cheeks. He lost track of how many times their noses bumped in the process of trying to make the kiss work. It was perfect.

“What do you mean I’m finally returning your feelings?” Yuuri asked after a moment, still looking slightly stunned by the kiss.

“You rather rudely rejected my romantic attempt to ask you out at the beach,” Victor reminded him. “I must admit I felt pretty hurt after that. I suppose now you simply weren’t ready.”

“You were being serious then?”

“You thought I wasn’t being serious?”

“Well you’ve always been the flirty type.”

“That’s fair,” Victor decided. “My offer still stands, by the way. I’m not exactly good at long term relationships, but I’ll certainly give it my all if you want me as your lover.”

This time, Yuuri kissed Victor, quick and chaste with a smile on his lips. “I can’t imagine there’s anything I’d want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> apparently writing this was more important than paying attention in class


End file.
